One Piece 2nd Generation: Battle Royale Part 1
On the outskirts of Sabaody, a new super rookie crew is closing in on the archipelago. A young blonde man and his large crew were all on deck. "We finally made it!! Halfway across the Grand Line." The crew exploded into cheers. A golden energy bolt came flying to the ship. The blonde man jumped up and kicked it away. "It's Admiral Kizaru!!" Shouted the crew. "Run!!" The blonde man yelled. The crew jumped ship and swam to the island, leaving him alone. "Roku The Gladiator!! Surrender now!!" Said Kizaru into a den den mushi. "I'm good old man!" Roku got into a fighting stance. "Now if you want a fight, you got one." Kizaru teleported onto the ship. Kizaru set his sights onto Roku. He speeded into him and kicked him into his ship. Roku got to his feet and punched Kizaru into the ship. When Kizaru got up, he attacked Roku relentlessly. Yellow lasers attacked Roku in all directions. Roku caught Kizaru and slammed him into the ship and smashed him with several punches. A time ripple opened behind them and the Gear Pirates, Rosa Flor, and Swizzz fell out. The battle froze. Both Kizaru and Roku stared at them. Raion got up and saw Kizaru. "Grandpa!!!" Taking advantage of the situation Roku jumped up and destroyed his own ship. Everyone sank into the ocean. - On the shore laid the devil fruit users. Each unconscious and bruised from their battle with Chrono. Several minutes went by and they shown no significant improvements. As the time rolled on many began to get to their feet, all but Kent. His wounds were deep, physically and psychologically. Swizzz returned to his crew and Rosa stayed. "Will he be alright?" She asked, her voiced quavered with concern. Faust looked up, "He'll be fine. He just needs his rest..." He sounded unsure, he too was worried. "Now go to your crew. I'm sure they're looking for you." Hesitantly she left into the town. "Come on Kent....I'm sorry.." Tears slid out of Faust's eyes. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want to fight you." They began to rush out. Ashlynn placed her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright." She reassured. Days went on, and he just laid there motionless. "Kent.." Wined Rosaline. "Not him too.." She held onto Rhea and cried on her shoulder. "It's not fair!" "Life isn't fair!!" Barked Jericho. "He knew this would've happened if he faced him alone! He knew that he may not have came back!" He looked at Kent. "He knew he would be hunted and blamed for just being born.....but..he's strong..he never let any of that hurt him!" He went into Kent's pocket and pulled out an apple. "Rosaline look." He held up the bright red apple. "He keeps this in his pockets so when he dies this would tell us. You see how it's still red? That means he's still alive. So don't give up hope that he'll wake up." Tears still ran across her face. She tried her hardest to make them stop. "I understand." - Days later, he still laid motionless. "Faust? When do you think he'll wake up?" Asked Rhea. "I'm sorrier for him....he's always been there for me..he's like my brother." "He'll be fine. Just wait." "I just want him to be safe." "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!" Shouted a familiar voice. Kent came out of the infirmary wide awake. "I'm starving!!!" He rushed to the kitchen. "Move Zero!" He shouted. You could hear noises of breaking glass and slurping of food, while Zero is screaming in panic. Faust looked at Rhea. "Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine." The noises grew louder then came to a sudden stop. Kent walked out the kitchen satisfied with his giant belly. "That was a good nap! And breakfast too!" Zero crawled out with a disgusted look on his face. "The horror! THE HORROR!!!" He collapsed, foaming from his mouth. "I hope he's okay." Kent turned to Rhea and Faust. Thea ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Don't do anything that stupid again! You gave us all heart attacks!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He tried to calm her. "I just couldn't let you guys get hurt. So where is everyone?" Looking over the ledge. "In town." Category:Stories Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Chapters Category:Battle Royale Arc